War Factory
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression & States of Repair Building Function Vehicle Production *The War Factory is where all Vehicles are Produced. It also gives vital information about each Vehicle Unit available to the Commander. Vehicle Scrapping *The War Factory is also where the Commander may Scrap any Vehicle that is not in a Platoon or Defending the Base to free up Space for alternative Units, both Infantry and Land Vehicles. *The Player will receive Resources back for each Scrapped Vehicle in an amount equal to 25% of that vehicle's Production Cost. center vXP Vehicle Promotion * Vehicle Repair *The War Factory Level determines the Repair and Build Time reduction for all Vehicles. As the War Factory Level increases the time required to complete these to functions is reduced. *Repair and Build Times for Vehicles is reduced 5% for each increase in War Factory Level. ( See Above: Upgrade Progression ) Vehicle Capacity Cost ( Space ) *The War Factory starts reducing the Capacity Cost ( Space used in Platoons & the Land Unit Capacity set by the Storage ) of all Vehicles 5% at Level 11. *The Capacity Cost is reduced an additional 5% for each War Factory Upgrade Level between Level 11 and Level 15 for a maximum reduction of 25%. *The Capacity Cost of any Vehicle may not be reduced to number under 30 regardless of the War Factory Level or Reduction Percentage. *Lowering the Capacity Cost of Vehicles allows the Player to build more and still remain within the Land Unit Capacity set by the Storage Building. It will also decrease the amount of Space taken up by Vehicles in a Platoon which may allow for a greater number of Vehicles to be placed in the Platoon. Related Missions Update History *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The began providing Token Crafting TEX cost reductions in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 13 to 15 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The removed Thorium Costs from the Levels 11 - 15 Upgrades in the Game Update of Nov 16, 2016. *The War Factory gained the Unit Promotion function for vXP Vehicles in the Game Update of Sep 15, 2015. *The War Factory added the ability to reduce Capacity Costs of Vehicles in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The War Factory received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The War Factory had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013. *The War Factory had its art size and Footprint reduced in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The War Factory was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info * Trivia *The War Factory performs the same function with Vehicles as the Barracks does with Infantry and the Airfield does with Aircraft. *The War Factory has a Structure Footprint of 5 x 6. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 30'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Increased Storage! - ( Official ) - Veteran Level 5 Update Notes. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced. *Kixeye Forum ( 09/15/15 ) - Unit Promotion has Arrived! - ( Official ) - Introduction Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. Gallery WarFactory-Lv01-Requirements.png|Construction Requirements WarFactory-DuringPromotion.gif|With Unit Promotion Icon WarFactory-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint 5 x 6 WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Spawning War Factory NPC Building Historical Gallery GameUpdate 05-29-2014-1.png|Game Update: May 29, 2014 WarFactory-Interface-Concept-Art.png|Interface Concept Design Artist : Fritz Striker WarFactory-(09-11-2011).png|War Factory on September 11, 2011 Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Unit Production Building Category:A to Z